Genus and species of plant claimed: Rubus idaeus. 
The new variety of red raspberry, Rubus idaeus L, was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out at HortResearch Nelson, New Zealand. The parents used to make the cross in 1990 were the selections ORUS 576-47 (seed parent) and 86105N4.4 (pollen parent). The selection ORUS 576-47, since named xe2x80x98Lewisxe2x80x99 (not patented) originated from the Oregon State University, United States Department of Agriculture, Agriculture Research Service Rubus breeding program. 86105N4.4, since named xe2x80x98Waimeaxe2x80x99 (not patented), is a RBDV resistant New Zealand selection.
The parentage of the new variety includes the Scottish varieties xe2x80x98Glen Prosenxe2x80x99 (not patented) and xe2x80x98Glen Moyxe2x80x99 (not patented), and the United States varieties xe2x80x98Meekerxe2x80x99 (not patented) and xe2x80x98Willamettexe2x80x99 (not patented). The background of xe2x80x98Tadmorxe2x80x99 also includes the species Rubus pileatus and R. occidentalis via the Scottish breeding program, and the species R. strigosus via the Oregon Rubus breeding program.
Seed from these crosses was grown and the original plant of the new variety was selected during the 1993-94 summer (Southern Hemisphere) and was found to exhibit:
(a) a semi spine-free arching growth habit of outstanding vigor,
(b) the ability to form attractive, even sized large red fruit of good flavor in exceptionally high yields on medium-long fruiting laterals, and
(c) resistance Raspberry Bushy Dwarf Virus (RBDV).
The new variety was first asexually propagated in 1994, reproduced by vegetative cuttings arising from root cuttings. Cuttings developed in spring in this way root within a 3-4 week propagation period, plants suitable for field planting are then generally ready in autumn of the same year. The resulting plants propagated true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are transmitted without change through succeeding generations.
The new variety was tested and evaluated during the years 1995 to 2000 at HortResearch Nelson.
When compared to the parent xe2x80x98Lewisxe2x80x99, the new variety is found to form larger, similarly firm fruit in higher yields. xe2x80x98Tadmorxe2x80x99 is further distinguished from xe2x80x98Lewisxe2x80x99 by having more canes that are thicker and longer, and producing fruit which are lighter in color, with increased shininess and requiring greater force to separate the berry from the plug. When compared to the parent xe2x80x98Waimeaxe2x80x99, the new variety exhibits larger, richer red colored fruit in higher yields, a later picking date (approximately 7 to 8 days later), and a longer picking period. xe2x80x98Tadmorxe2x80x99 is further distinguished from xe2x80x98Waimeaxe2x80x99 by having a few spines on mature canes and many spines on juvenile canes, greater cane vigor and cane number, and by having fruit which are more difficult to separate the berry from the plug. Data collected during the evaluation period comparing fruiting performance of the new variety with standard New Zealand varieties is presented in Table 1.
The data presented in Table 1 demonstrate the exceptionally high fruit yield potential of the new variety, in particular, the greater individual berry weight of fruit of the new variety. xe2x80x98Tadmorxe2x80x99 berries commonly weigh approximately 4.6 g, with this fruit weight achieved consistently throughout the harvest season. Berries of the new variety are suitable for consumption as high-grade fresh fruit and also are well suited for processing. The color of the processed product is a lighter red than that of xe2x80x98Marcyxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Meekerxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Skeenaxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Willamettexe2x80x99, standard varieties for processing in New Zealand or the United States.